


Language Barrier

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half the day has been spent looking for a man in his underwear, wearing a chef’s hat, most likely limping after a fall from a height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to wendymr for speedy beta.

“Wasting police time is a serious offence, Mr Anderson,” Lewis says. Half the day has been spent looking for a man in his underwear, wearing a chef’s hat, most likely limping after a fall from a height. And the old woman with the Zimmer frame, who supposedly saw the man, too, hasn’t been found. “Now, can you describe the man you say you saw? A reasonable description this time, if you don’t mind?”

“I already told that other officer!” the witness begins, clearly caught between confusion and fear. His accent makes Lewis wince and roll his eyes, already understanding the source of the problem. Hooper, he thinks, not for the first time, is an idiot. “He climbed out the first floor window and ran across the street. There was a woman with a stroller, and he nearly knocked her over. He was wearing green pants and a matching vest. And a toque. I don’t understand why you keep saying that isn’t a reasonable description...”

“American, are you, Mr Anderson?”

“Canadian, actually.”

_American, with some extra u’s_ , Lewis thinks, as he sets about translating the description. _Green trousers and waistcoat... find mum with pushchair..._

“And what’s a ‘toque’ in Canada, sir?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning to use this idea as part of a longer story, but the Muse doesn't seem inclined to pursue it. It might possibly be expanded into a series (especially if wendymr continues to lob suggestions at my Muse ;-).


End file.
